


Hazme gritar

by Yuukivic



Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Jessica Jones (TV), Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Killer Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukivic/pseuds/Yuukivic
Summary: AU Killer Husbands.Martin Whitly (Prodigal Son) x Kilgrave (Jessica Jones)La soledad no es algo para Kilgrave, y él lo sabe. Después de buscar información sobre El Cirujano, sin ni siquiera saber quien era, decide sacarle de su reclusión dentro del psiquiátrico donde está recluido.Continuar encarcelado, ¿o una vida lejos y sin ataduras? Martin sabe cual es su decisión, sin duda alguna.Escrito junto a @No_giving_up -wattpad-
Relationships: Martin Whitly & Kilgrave, Martin Whitly/Kilgrave
Series: Ineffable Husbands - OneShots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557094
Kudos: 9





	Hazme gritar

No era el día más luminoso en la ciudad neoyorkina, el cielo era gris y amenazaba con descargar su lluvia contra los cristales de los rascacielos. Kilgrave salió de aquel taxi con el ceño fruncido y cerró de un portazo, caminando con aires de frustración. Los gritos del chófer le hicieron arquear una ceja y le silenció con la orden, dando un vistazo rápido al cartel que precedía aquel edificio, el psiquiátrico.  
Tenía sus ideas muy claras, llevaba un tiempo interesado en Martin Whitly, de los clientes más retorcidos de aquel centro. Le parecía una muy buena idea poder tener de su lado a alguien así, suponiendo además, que tampoco tendría mucho que perder.  
—Déjame pasar —El moreno alzó la barbilla con presencia e inmediatamente se coló entre los miembros de la seguridad de la puerta que daba al pasillo con las habitaciones de los ingresados. Deslizó sus pasos hasta la recepcionista y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina. —La habitación de Martin Whitly. Quiero la llave. 

A los pocos minutos, su muñeca giraba frente a aquella cerradura y provocaba el chirrido de la puerta, que cerró detrás de sí. Kilgrave posó sus ojos en el peligris, cuya cintura se unía al suelo por una larga cadena y manos estaban esposadas, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de cierta travesura.

—Sorpresa.  
—Y tan sorpresa. Esperaba a mi hijo y… —su ceño se frunció mientras bajaba las manos y caminaba hasta la línea que les separaba. Justo donde alcanzaba el final de la atadura a su cintura.— ¿Quien demonios eres tu?

La curiosidad y la sorpresa se entremezclaban en el rostro del ex doctor, quien mantenía sus días entretenidos por la lectura, llamando a Malcom o tan solo viendo a su pequeña en las noticias, donde trabajaba de reportera. Que alguien desconocido, fuera de su entorno y de aquel otro que había creado como escape a sus deseos más oscuros, entrase en aquella habitación era extraño. Mucho más, al no tener una autorización.

—Oh ¿tienes familia? —El moreno se acercó y tomó una de las sillas en la sala por el respaldo, arrastrándola perezosamente hasta estar frente a aquel hombre y la colocó de espaldas, separando sus piernas para sentarse y apoyar sus antebrazos en el respaldo. Alzó las cejas y se dispuso a pasar por alto sus preguntas—¿Buena relación? 

Kilgrave bajó sus pestañas en completa tranquilidad, deslizando su mirada por el organismo ajeno, atento a sus ropas y a aquellas esposas que recluían sus manos. También se percató de la seguridad de aquel sitio, aquello debía significar que estaba ante un auténtico peligro, y eso provocó que se relamiese automáticamente.  
—Dos hijos, ambos mayores, pero no me estás respondiendo a la pregunta. —alzó ligeramente su ceja mientras el moreno se sentaba, observandole aun de pie frente a él. — Lo suficientemente buena para que vuelva a visitar a su adorado padre luego de diez años sin hacerlo.

Prácticamente había visto crecer a Malcom dentro de aquella habitación que prácticamente era una cárcel. Antes lo era aún más, cuando los barrotes la decoraban por completo, tan solo con una cama y poco más. Realmente, que le dejaran decorarla había sido un buen punto para estar más cómodo allí, con sus libros, dibujos, estudios… Sus ojos se entrecerraron al llegar a su rostro, intentando escudriñar en sus expresiones. Aquello se le daba bastante bien, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser fácil esta vez.  
—Kilgrave. — El de camisa purpúrea respondió con simpleza, asistiendo a su respuesta anterior con una mueca casual, de aprobación. — Diez años es mucho tiempo ¿no?  
—Llevo veinte años aquí encerrado, señor Kilgrave. Diez años… Fueron como el más lento de los paseos. —una sonrisa socarrona asomó por sus labios antes de seguir escuchándole, alzando ligeramente la cabeza.  
Kilgrave arrugó su ceño, con cierto disgusto y apoyó la barbilla en sus propios antebrazos trajeados, alzando la mirada hacia Martin, como quien le habla a un conocido.  
—Sigues siendo su padre. —Kilgrave se encogió de hombros y recorrió aquella habitación con la mirada, sin prisa alguna. Quería ir paso a paso, y realmente aquello le interesaba. Comprendía saber lo que era ser tratado como una aberración, aunque él no podía decir que hubiese tenido la suerte de que sus padres diesen la cara por él en ningún momento, a pesar de sus crueles actos de los que eran en parte responsables. Giró su rostro de nuevo a Martin y bajó las pestañas,hablándole con una leve sonrisa en sus labios —¿Cómo llegó aquí, Mr. Whitly? 

Aquella pregunta hizo que Martin soltase una carcajada. Una de esas que hace mover todo el cuerpo, haciendo que se doblase hacia el frente, antes de recuperar el aire, aun riendose y señalandole con uno de los dedos se sus manos.  
—Así que todavía existe alguien en este país que no conoce… ¿Cómo me llamaban? Ah, si… El Cirujano. Muy escondido has debido de estar para no conocer nada de mi trabajo, pero si es lo que quieres saber. —aquello mismo había sucedido meses atrás con su propio hijo. El hablar de su trabajo, su otro trabajo, le parecía fascinante.— Dicen que maté al menos a unas… Veintitrés personas.—hizo una mueca con sus labios, pues hasta el momento, no había pruebas de más víctimas, que ellos supiesen.

—Es pintoresco— Una sonrisa tomó los labios de Kilgrave, que alzó una ceja ante su risa, con cierta diversión contagiada. Se encogió de hombros ante la observación del ex médico y se levantó de aquella silla, extendiendo sus brazos. —Bueno, no escondido pero digamos que ocupado. 

El moreno dió un pequeño paseo recorriendo parte de aquella habitación con calma, y ajustó su corbata con su semblante sereno de nuevo. Kilgrave se giró para observar una vez más a Martin, tomando unos pasos hasta él, concretamente a su alrededor, y se puso en cuclillas para tomar aquella cadena con curiosidad, sacudiendola suavemente.  
—No pareces muy arrepentido, señor Cirujano. — Kilgrave bajó sus pestañas, y alzó una ceja ante aquella retención, pronunciando aquel apodo con cierto disfrute,deleitándose con cada sílaba—¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así de nuevo si te liberase de aquí?  
Observó con atención a Kilgrave, aquella primera y única persona, que se había atrevido a cruzar aquella línea trazada en el suelo. La que separaba al monstruo del resto de las personas. Giraba su rostro mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, e incluso bajó la cabeza al ver que se quedaba en cuclillas en el suelo, tirando de la cadena que iba hasta la otra punta de la habitación.  
Bajó ligeramente las pestañas, pasando la lengua por sus labios al oirle. Alzó la cabeza para observar la puerta que daba al pasillo de seguridad, del que parecía no haber nadie en aquellos momentos.  
—Creo que nos están grabando, y si es así, debería decir que obviamente no. Jamás me atrevería a ponerle las manos encima a otras pobres mujeres.—su tono de voz, con aquel arrepentimiento fingido, nada tenía que ver con la diversión que podía verse por completo en su rostro.  
—Tal vez sea tu día de suerte porque tu liberación incluye la eliminación de grabaciones y la memoria de algunos empleados. — El de camisa púrpura sacudió sus manos como gesto acompañante alegre mientras una sonrisa con sorna pronunció sus palabras. Una pequeña risotada escapó de su garganta mientras se volvía a incorporar, ahora a uno de los lados del peligris; se acercó a susurrar unas palabras a su oído, como si nadie más pudiese saber aquello. —Verás, no debería dejar ningún rastro de haber estado aquí. 

Kilgrave se separó un poco para observar su rostro,desde cerca, su mirada entabló contacto con la de Whitly y la ferocidad que esta ocultaba le hizo sentir el entusiasmo recorrer su espalda. No era ningún loco, Kilgrave no mataría sin un motivo,aunque fuese el más ridículo y egoísta. Pero nunca estaba de más poder tener la compañía de alguien que comprendiese cómo podía sentirse y que, tal vez, accediese incluso voluntariamente a darle algo de interés a sus veladas. Martin parecía dispuesto a hacer voluntariamente muchas salvajadas que tenía que haber instigado en la mente de otra gente, y aquello le facilitaba el trabajo.  
—Hay algo en ti… Que me recuerda a mi. —quizás era aquella sociopatía de la que le habían acusado cuando acabó allí encerrado.— Pero no se como harás para que salga de aquí de una pieza. No te lo permitirán. Pero puede ser divertido ver cómo lo intentas.  
—Tal vez sea mi atractivo. — Ronroneó el moreno en respuesta, mientras acariciaba su propia barbilla, para después enredar uno de sus dedos en aquella poblada barba, sin ser muy brusco. —También tienes cierto encanto. 

Su sonrisa se había ampliado al finalizar la frase, observando con más detenimiento el rostro de Kilgrave ahora que estaba tan cerca de sí mismo. Alzó sus manos, haciendo sonar las esposas y encaró una ceja divertida.  
—¿Cómo piensas quitarmelas? Por no hablar de la que está a mi cintura.—Martin le observaba expectante, manteniendo su lengua entre sus labios, en un gesto casi divertido por parte de sí mismo, intentando imaginar como quería perpetrar aquella fuga.  
—Oh, no seré yo quien lo haga. Por favor, soy un hombre legal. —Kilgrave bajó aún más sus pestañas, así como el tono de su voz, escaneando su rostro con cierta picardía. El moreno se alejó sin romper aquel contacto visual y deslizó su chaqueta por sus hombros, colocándola en el respaldo de aquella silla para acomodarse más fácilmente. —Sin embargo, necesito tu palabra antes de hacer nada.  
—Con que legal… Eso cuéntaselo a alguien que se lo crea, conmigo puedes ser sincero.—Martin se pronunció cuando el moreno decidió alejarse para acomodarse en aquella estancia.

Kilgrave se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones en una media sonrisa, bajando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza, esperando que la cosa no se pusiera demasiado difícil.  
—Cumplir con lo que te pida, hacerme compañía. No es mucho lo que exijo—El moreno alzó una ceja y trató de hablar con amabilidad, de manera calmada. —Restaurantes de lujo, casas del mismo caché. No creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo, señor Cirujano. Aunque puedo entender por qué le hayas cogido afecto a esta jaula. Está bien decorada, realmente.  
—No tendré nada mejor que hacer, ¿no crees? —ladeó el rostro, escuchándole con atención. Su sonrisa hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, antes de soltar otra carcajada.—¿Me vas a tratar como hacía yo con mi mujer? Al menos no tendrás que preocuparte de que despilfarre el dinero, acostumbraba a tener bastante antes de estar en estas cuatro paredes.  
—No me gusta ponerme límites. —El moreno ronroneó su respuesta y atendió a sus gestos.  
Aquella habitación era lo único que había podido recuperar de como acostumbraba a vivir, aunque la cama… Aquello seguía siendo aquel horrible colchón en el que costaba poder dormir a la primera.  
—De acuerdo, te haré compañía, tal y como lo pides.  
—Eso es lo que quería escuchar—Celebró Kilgrave con una sonrisa llena de dientes que provocó que sus ojos se entrecerrasen, tomó suavemente las mejillas del recluido entre sus dedos y las pellizcó con cuidado, en un gesto cariñoso. —Me encanta cuando me lo ponéis fácil.  
—¿Cuánta gente ha tenido que rechazar esa jugosa proposición hasta dar conmigo? —aprovechó la cercanía de Kilgrave para susurrar aquello, manteniendo su vista fija en él, mientras tocaba sus mejillas.

Caminó con cautela hasta estar a sus espaldas y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro ancho de Martin, alzando una ceja y permitiendo así que su mirada achocolatada bajase hasta aquel sistema de esposas, que le retenía a su propio cinturón y después a la pared. Kilgrave deslizó su mano hasta las muñecas de Martin, algo enrojecidas tal vez a causa de la constante presencia de aquellas mismas esposas.  
—Tampoco han dejado el listón muy alto por aquí. —Comentó aquello con cierta burla, deslizando su mirada al rostro cercano del peligris de poblada barba; y acarició por acto reflejo aquella piel irritada con su pulgar, sin dejar de lado la cierta seriedad de su semblante;sin embargo. — En cuanto a trato, ¿no es un poco excesivo?  
—Cuando necesitan a un cirujano para que atienda a los enfermos que estén aquí en muy mal estado, no parece importarles demasiado. Pero las visitas, ya es otra cosa. Podrían darme algo afilado, o yo mismo podría conseguirlo. Por eso mismo está el límite de seguridad marcado en el suelo, para que no estén tan cerca de mi como lo estás tu en este mismo instante.

Ni siquiera sus hijos cuando habían venido a visitarle, habían estado al otro lado de la línea, y mucho menos mencionar un abrazo. Aquello era imposible. Contemplaba impasible el rostro del moreno, muerto aun de la curiosidad por saber cómo había dado conmigo y sobretodo para aquella proposición.  
—Soy un monstruo según ellos. Pero tenía mis motivos para matar a todas esas mujeres.  
—No lo dudo. Sólo son cobardes que no se atrevieron a hacer lo que tú, a pesar de que seguramente alguna vez se lo habrían planteado. —Kilgrave bufó en burla y se retiró un poco, pasando por su lado para estar frente a él. —Utilizan la palabra «monstruo» con demasiada facilidad y frecuencia, en mi humilde opinión. 

Siguió sus palabras con una mueca de desagrado, acercándose a su chaqueta, que yacía colocada en aquella silla y rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos, sacando las llaves que había conseguido con anterioridad. Kilgrave silbó de manera ciertamente distraída, mientras separaba una de aquellas y se acercaba a Martin, deslizando sus manos hasta su cinturón y utilizando la clavija para abrir la unión que fijaba sus muñecas a su cintura, para darle algo más de libertad.  
—Si me dieran dinero por cada vez que la he oído, sería rico. — El moreno torció sus labios y subió su mirada al ex médico, arrugando un poco su ceño ante sus propios recuerdos. —No sabía mucho de ti, te ví en un artículo de periódico y pensé: ¿Cómo he podido tardar tanto en hacerle una tierna visita?  
—Con que a ti también te han llamado así.—afirmó mientras le miraba.

Aquello había sido fácil de distinguir, como ver en Malcom sus tics o en su mirada el cansancio por sus ataques y el insomnio. Cuando las esposas se soltaron, Martin suspiró de alivio e incluso placer, al sentir nuevamente la libertad en ellas. Giró ambas muñecas, moviendolas en círculos antes de pasar sus dedos por las marcas en estas.  
—Que ricura, aunque gracias por este acto de amabilidad. —aunque pudiera parecer sarcamos, aquello había sido un comentario completamente serio.

Sus manos bajaron al cinturón, ahora con sus manos libres y deshizo el agarre, dejándolo caer al suelo y observó a Kilgrave con una sonrisa. El de orbes castaños,sonrió en respuesta con cierta malicia,alzando una ceja en un gesto curioso. Tendría que agradecerle aquello en algún momento, después de todo, estaba haciéndole un gran favor.  
Sus dedos rozaron el mentón del moreno y ladeó el rostro, levantando las cejas.  
—Bien, tu dirás. Pero antes… —Martin volvió a relamerse, llevando sus manos a las mejillas de Kilgrave, tirando ligeramente de él y apresar sus labios entre sus dientes, tirando ligeramente de ellos antes de unirlos en un beso.  
Un gruñido escapó de la garganta del castaño, que había seguido sus movimientos con una mirada cautelosa, ciertamente atenta ahora que aquellas cadenas no reprimían al peligris. No esperaba que Martin fuese a dejarse llevar por sus incitaciones y a hacer aquello por voluntad propia, pero no objetó en lo absoluto. Kilgrave cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro, correspondiendo a aquel hambriento contacto; sin saber muy bien dónde posar sus manos, que terminó colocando alrededor de los antebrazos ajenos, cercanos a su rostro.  
—¿Es esta tu manera de agradecer los favores a todos? —Murmuró el británico, con una risa aireada; y deslizó su lengua con sorna por el labio inferior de Whitly, bajando sus pestañas pero enfrentando su mirada celeste.  
—Los suelo agradecer operando… Esto, es la primera vez que lo hago en veinte años. —Martin jadeó sobre los labios del moreno, alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos y manteniéndola ahí, enfrentandole casi.

Se estremeció al sentir su lengua en sus labios, y resopló por la nariz, intentando controlar sus instintos primarios en aquel instante. Su esposa había sido la última persona a la que había deseado de aquella manera, al menos hasta que empezó a notar que algo fallaba. Algo faltaba en aquella relación que no le hacía del todo feliz.  
—¿Tendré que salir de aquí con la ropa de preso…? —murmuró en un tono divertido, esperando calmarse por el momento.  
—Nadie prestará atención si así lo quiero. —Respondió Kilgrave, contra sus labios, siendo consciente de las pocas explicaciones que había dado en cuanto a su don, y que prefería no tratar con demasiado hincapié. —Hay un taxi en la puerta.  
Con una pequeña risa, deslizó sus manos por aquellos ropajes claros, y alzó una ceja con curiosidad, recorriendolo con la mirada.  
—Por supuesto que cuando lleguemos a casa podrás ponerte algo más… elegante. — El moreno se relamió y acarició sus brazos fuertes por encima de la tela, observando el semblante de Martin con curiosidad, para acercarse a posar un travieso beso en su mandíbula, a modo de tentación implícita.  
—Me parece bien. —susurró con una sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos al ver como Kilgrave se relamía, mientras acariciaba sus brazos e incluso volvía a besarle. Aunque esta vez, no directamente en los labios.— Aunque me da la sensación de que prefieres tenerme desnudo.  
—Puede que seas muy optimista. —Una sonrisa tomó los labios del moreno rápidamente, ante lo perspicaz del ex médico. 

Martín sonrió de manera socarrona y alzó su mano para tenderla, con la intención de que abandonasen ambos aquella estancia, y aquel edificio, que durante dos décadas había sido su hogar y no lo extrañaría para nada. Martin no tenía la más remota idea de cómo haría aquello, como no se darían cuenta de que iba a abandonar el edificio, que no entrasen en pánico porque el Cirujano andaba suelto de nuevo por las calles de Nueva York.  
Kilgrave se dedicó a sonreír con complicidad y a tomar aquella mano que el peligris le había tendido, caminando tranquilamente hasta la puerta; tomó su chaqueta de aquella silla y abrió la puerta saliendo al pasillo con tranquilidad. El castaño se colocó aquella prenda e hizo un gesto al de orbes celestes para que le siguiera, pasando por delante de la recepcionista.  
—Escucha —Alzó un poco la voz al pasar por allí y observó como rápidamente aquella mujer le contemplaba con cierta perplejidad. —En unos quince minutos no vas a saber nada al respecto de la desaparición de Martin Whitly y vas a seguir con tu vida de mierda. 

La voz de Kilgrave se alzó de nuevo, con cierta molestia hacia los que guardaban la seguridad a la salida, que parecían observar cómo el peligris salía de su habitación con los ojos muy abiertos, en expresión de puro terror.  
—No habéis visto absolutamente nada y por cuestiones privadas os habéis visto obligados a borrar las grabaciones de hoy de las cámaras de seguridad. —Aunque arrugó su ceño, observó cómo inmediatamente todo aquello se ponía en funcionamiento y sonrió levemente a Martin, sintiendo alivio al quitar aquello de en medio.  
Observó con atención al moreno, que daba órdenes a todas aquellas personas. En un primer momento, pensó que iban a reírse y probablemente detenerle nuevamente, y a Kilgrave por intento de secuestro o quien sabe. Sin embargo, mantuvieron la naturalidad, como si aquello fuera normal, lo que tenían que hacer en ese momento si o si.  
No entendía como podía suceder aquello, pero Kilgrave no parecía tener la intención de contarle como lo hacía y él, no iba a preguntarle nada. En algún momento lo comprendería.

Comenzó a caminar al lado de él, quizá unos pasos más atrás para asi ver mejor para donde iba a tirar, pero en aquel momento no había pérdida. En cuanto salieron ambos del edificio. Martin al ver que, realmente el taxi estaba ahí fuera esperandoles, se acercó para abrirle la puerta, y entrar justo después de que él lo hiciese.  
Kilgrave asintió con una sonrisa ladina ante aquel educado gesto y entró en el coche, observándole entrar inmediatamente después. Pensó que tal vez Whitly huiría pero, realmente no llegaría muy lejos caminando por el centro de la ciudad con ropa de recluso y siendo conocido en todas partes, por lo que le había contado.  
Tras dar la orden al chófer, ambos permanecieron en el taxi unos 25 minutos, hasta llegar a aquel edificio blanco, no demasiado desapercibido y bajar del vehículo. Evidentemente, el moreno no pagó nada ni tuvo que hacerlo, haciendo uso de aquel control y subió las escaleras de la entrada.  
—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. — El inglés dibujó una sonrisa ladina en sus labios mientras le abría la puerta, dejando a la vista aquel resplandeciente piso moderno. Al oír su llegada, un par de cocineros salieron a su encuentro y rápidamente le presentó al personal. —Este es el señor Whitly, a partir de ahora quiero que se le trate lo mejor posible, no podemos dar una mala imagen a los huéspedes.  
Con aquella broma, posó sus orbes chocolate en el ex médico y se encaminó a la entrada para dejar su propia chaqueta y dejar su corbata aflojada alrededor de su cuello.  
Martín sonrió levemente, alzando incluso su mano para saludar al personal que se encontraba en aquella casa. Había detalles que le recordaba demasiado a su vida anterior, como aquel.

—Ayudadle a encontrar ropa que le guste, pero que esté limpia. Si quieres darte una ducha antes o... — El moreno se dirigió a él, acompañando sus palabras con gestos de sus manos, sin llegar a terminar aquella frase porque realmente no se le ocurría nada más.  
—Preferiría disfrutar de mi primera ducha a solas después de años… Pero me encantaría que luego me enseñaras la casa, y donde es que voy a dormir. —pasó por su lado, aprovechando la cercanía para mirarle de reojo.— Vamos a tener tiempo de sobra desde ahora, ¿verdad? —su mirada y aquellas palabras estaban llenas de promesas, que quizás Kilgrave le propondría de ahora en adelante.  
—Pues… Sí, supongo que sí. —El moreno relajó sus hombros, en aquel tono lleno de aire por combinarse con la liberación del aire de sus pulmones en la última parte de la frase y una sonrisa tímida tomó sus labios, irónicamente. Aún le parecía irreal que alguien hubiese aceptado el estar allí con él de cara al futuro. 

Los pasos de Martín siguieron a uno de los empleados, que le acompañó hasta el baño, dejandole a mano todas las toallas necesaria y quizás luego podría ir a por una muda limpia. Al menos, tendría un tiempo para poder pensar a solas, e intentar hacerse una ligera idea de quien podría ser verdaderamente Kilgrave. Era tan misterioso, como ese don que parecía tener. Si lo había usado con él para acabar bajo aquel techo conviviendo juntos, poco le importaba. Aquello era mejor que estar viviendo en la habitación de un psiquiátrico.  
Aquel personal le dejó una camisa doblada sobre una pequeña mesita con ruedas en un lado de la puerta del baño, junto con un chaleco rojo, y un pantalón y chaqueta de un color azul marino tan oscuro que se acercaba al negro y estaba lineado en blanco. Dejaron su chaqueta colgada en el perchero de la entrada, de modo que pudiese estar algo más cómodo en casa, así como ropa interior limpia y calcetines.  
—Solemos cenar a las 21.00— Habló Kilgrave al otro lado de la puerta, dando un gentil toque sobre la madera. —Aún queda tiempo y tampoco hace falta que te unas si no te apetece… Tómate tu tiempo. 

Después de aquellas palabras, el de don extraño bajó al salón y se sentó en aquel acogedor sofá, sin oponer resistencia cuando una de las trabajadoras más jóvenes se acercó a él para anudarle mejor la corbata, haciendo que una sonrisa traviesa tomase los labios de Kilgrave, que se divertía al ser coqueteado sin haber manipulado a nadie.  
Decir que Martin se recreó en la ducha, sería quedarse corto. Había disfrutado como nunca de tener el agua caliente recorriendo el cuerpo por completo.  
Cuando ya se hubo acicalado por completo, y se encontraba seco, se asomó por la puerta del baño, tomando de aquella mesa que habían preparado, un traje azul marino, a conjunto de un chaleco rojo. La última vez que había utilizado traje, si intentaba hacer memoria, habría sido en alguna gala importante que su, hasta entonces mujer, había ayudado a preparar y debían de asistir. 

Se colocó bien el traje frente al espejo, terminado por peinar su cabello con los dedos antes de salir y buscar a Kilgrave por aquella casa. Ni siquiera sabía qué hora era, ni cuánto quedaba para la cena, como había mencionado antes de ducharse.  
Cuando encontró al moreno sentado en el sofá de la estancia, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Por qué no iba a querer cenar contigo? Alguien tuvo que dañarte mucho para que seas tan desconfiado.  
—Hasta yo tengo mis inseguridades. —El moreno bromeó levemente para restar seriedad a aquella suposición final del peligris, que era tan ciertamente acertada; giró su rostro para mirar a Martin, con una ceja alzada con interés al verle vestir de forma elegante. —Ahora pareces un ser vivo incluso.  
No había comparación entre el aspecto desaliñado y estropeado con el que Whitly había tenido que convivir probablemente mucho tiempo, y aquel hombre nuevo frente a él, elegante como él solo y rebosante de atractivo. Kilgrave por un instante admitió el buen gusto de aquel personal, que había hecho una buena elección, pues aquella ropa realmente le favorecía.  
—¿Es que a ti nunca te han roto el corazón? —Kilgrave hizo un puchero y suspiró con sobreactuada tristeza, mientras volvió a mirar al frente y estiró su brazo para tomar aquella copa de vino sobre la mesa baja del salón.  
—Gracias a Dios todo me ha ido bastante bien. Claro, hasta hace unos años.— respondió con un ligero tono gracioso en su voz.  
El moreno dió un trago y palmeó un asiento a su lado —dispuesto a intercambiar penas—, mientras hablaba con lástima, acomodándose con más desgana en el sofá.  
—Digamos que siempre ha dado la terrible casualidad de que las personas que más me interesaban eran las que menos se interesaban en mí. 

Martin no tardó demasiado en moverse de aquella posición y tomar asiento a su lado, a diferencia de él en aquel instante, bien sentado en el sofá con la espalda recta, y levemente girado para poder observarle.

—Mm...—emitió aquel sonido, mientras alzaba su mano con cuidado y la acercaba a su rostro, acariciandole con el dorso de los dedos, mientras giraba ligeramente la cabeza.— Parece que has tenido mucha suerte esta vez, ¿no crees?  
Kilgrave pareció sorprendido por un instante, aún escéptico. Se planteó si estaba ejerciendo control en aquel hombre repasando sus propias frases pero no, en ninguna había rastro de alguna orden. Tragó algo de saliva pero una sonrisa ladina se deslizó en los labios del moreno, que descansó su mirada en el semblante de Martin, creyéndose sus palabras al instante, como solía pecar de crédulo en situaciones relacionadas a lo sentimental.  
—Eso parece, creo. — El de camisa violácea, reposó aquella copa vacía sobre la mesa con cierta torpeza, sin querer despegar su mirada de la de Whitly y bajó su mirada a sus labios, en un amago nervioso. Sentir aquel tacto con gentileza sobre su mejilla, hizo que su rostro se calentase levemente. 

Martin bajó sus pestañas ligeramente, observandole con mucha más atención. Nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, hasta aquel momento. Kilgrave tenía su encanto, y que se ruborizarse por sus caricias, le tentaba aún más. Bajó sus dedos, posandolos bajo su barbilla para alzarle un poco más el rostro antes de sonreír a medio lado. Las miradas del moreno no le pasaban desapercibidas y aprovechó el momento para terminar de acercar su rostro, besandole nuevamente, esta vez con más calma.  
Kilgrave no tardó en ladear el rostro y corresponder a aquel delicioso contacto sobre sus labios, que le hizo sentir nervioso. Se sentía extrañamente atraído a aquel peligris como se sentía atraído a una bonita mujer y aquello le ponía nervioso, nunca pensó que pudiese sentirse así. Sin embargo, tomó la iniciativa de ir a buscar a Martin a aquel psiquiátrico precisamente por su interés en él, un interés que no había sentido en nadie más, pues parecía que por fin alguien podría comprender cómo se sentía.  
El inglés llevó sus manos a la nuca de Whitly y movió sus labios contra los del contrario, siguiendo su ritmo y dejando que él siguiese el suyo. Kilgrave se apresuró a morder el labio inferior del ex médico de forma suave y tirando de este con lentitud.  
Martin gimió y emitió un leve gruñido al sentir como su labio era apresado entre sus dientes. Mantuvo los labios abiertos cuando volvió a apresar su boca, buscando enredar ambas lenguas. Las manos del peligris se movieron, buscando aferrarse a la estrecha cintura del moreno, buscando pegarle más a su propio cuerpo e incluso si su cuerpo cedía a su movimiento, que acabase sentado en su regazo.  
Kilgrave no se resistió y se sentó sobre él, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peligris, enterrando sus manos entre aquellos rizos. El moreno gimió suavemente al sentir el roce de ambos pantalones, alejándose de su boca por un segundo.  
—Encerraos en la habitación de arriba y mirad a la pared. —El inglés giró su rostro hasta aquellos empleados que permanecían incomodamente de pie, a la salida de la cocina, esperando alguna orden. Inmediatamente obedecieron y Kilgrave esperó a oír el sonido de la puerta para volver a apresar los labios de Martin de forma feroz, susurrando contra su boca. —Ahora eres todo mío.  
—Que les hubieras dicho que no molestaran, aunque escuchasen gritos hubiera sido suficiente. —aprovechó para susurrarle y besar su cuello cuando le habló a los empleados. Cuando sonó la puerta, sus labios se volvieron a unir a los del moreno. Correspondió al beso y le pegó contra su cuerpo haciéndole notar la incipiente erección en sus pantalones.— ¿Y qué piensas hacerme, eh?

Martin hizo un amago de besar sus labios, para luego apartarse y apoyar su cabeza contra el sofá, esperando cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de él.  
Kilgrave se relamió, deseoso de besar sus labios pero arrugó un poco el ceño ante aquel gesto y tomó el cuello de su camisa con suavidad y apegó sus labios a los de Whitly nuevamente. El moreno jadeó contra sus labios después de que el ex médico le hiciese sentir aquella erección contra la suya propia.  
—No he pensado nada. —Admitió Kilgrave contra sus labios con una risa aspirada, ciertamente nerviosa, comenzando a desabrochar su camisa y colando sus manos debajo, para acariciar la piel del otro hombre con cierto cuidado. —Podría hacerte hacer tantas cosas.  
El amante del violeta bajó sus pestañas en una mirada suave, mordiendose el labio. Aunque no quería obligarle a hacer nada que no quisiera con sus poderes, tal vez tenerle un poco a su merced sería divertido. Sin embargo, Kilgrave no podía evitar temer un poco que aquello no fuese lo que Martin deseaba.  
—Si algo no te agrada, dímelo. —Aunque no escogió sus palabras a propósito, sabía que ahora es seguro que lo haría. El moreno le enseñaría cómo es que aquello funcionaba, susurrando en un gruñido. —Desabrocha mis pantalones.  
—Si no me agradase, no te hubiera besado en el psiquiátrico, ni hubiera venido aquí contigo.

Aprovechó para besar su mejilla y morder con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de comenzar a bajar las manos hasta sus pantalones. Sus dedos jugaron con su cinturón mientras lo desabrochaba, al igual que con el primer botón del pantalón.  
Martin notó como incluso jadeaba, deseoso de aquello en realidad. Quizás por que había pasado tanto tiempo, o porque verdaderamente deseaba hacerlo con él.  
Se mordió el labio mientras bajaba con lentitud la cremallera y buscaba su mirada, queriendo saber cuanto le afectaba aquello al moreno.  
Kilgrave suspiró de forma calurosa, sosteniéndole la mirada a Martin, expectante a cualquier movimiento. Tragó saliva y continuó desabrochando la camisa del ex médico, sin tener claro si había distinguido el mandato en sus palabras o si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, tal vez una mezcla de ambos. El moreno tomó sus mejillas y besó sus labios de forma suave, jadeando contra él; después de despojar a Whitly de aquella camisa y chaleco, dejando su torso descubierto.  
—Tomo nota. —Kilgrave alzó una ceja con travesura y le escaneó con la mirada, guiando el rostro del peligris con lentitud hasta su propio cuello, para murmurar sus palabras. —Muérdeme.  
—Qué te mu... —empezó a decir, antes de resoplar sobre la piel de su cuello, completamente excitado por la situación.

Observó la piel de su cuello y dejó un casto beso antes de rozar sus dientes contra la piel. Apretó con suavidad y tiró un poco antes de soltarle, lamiendo la zona y volviendo a dejar otro mordisco. Sus manos no se quedaron quietas. Mientras se dedicaba por entero a cumplir sus deseos, una de sus manos se coló por dentro de la ropa interior de Kilgrave, haciendo que Martin gimiese levemente al sentir la dureza en su mano.  
El moreno jadeó al sentir los dientes contra la piel sensible de su cuello y las manos del peligris intrusas en su ropa interior. Tragó saliva y acarició sus hombros anchos con sus manos de largos dedos, disfrutando del tacto y comenzó a desabrochar su propia camisa violácea, dejándola abierta para enfocarse en desbaratar el cinturón de Martin.  
Kilgrave gimió débilmente al tacto ajeno y mordió su propio labio con fuerza, sintiendo su rostro acalorarse. Las manos del de don psíquico continuaron bajando la bragueta de Whitly y bajando su ropa interior lo suficiente para dejar a la vista su erección, haciendo que el castaño se relamiese.  
Los ojos de Martin subieron hasta el rostro de Kilgrave, deleitandose de sus expresiones, notando como aquellas se reflejaban incluso en su miembro. Se ayudó de su otra mano para dejar el miembro del moreno a la vista.  
El peligris mordió su propio labio y se tomó la libertad de morder ahora la piel expuesta de su hombro e ir bajando por su torso hasta llegar a morder uno de sus pezones, tirando de el. Jadeó con suavidad y retiró los dientes, lamiendo la zona con persistencia. Kilgrave gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás levemente y abriendo los ojos como podía para mantener su mirada, con necesidad, gruñó ante aquellas mordidas y se sintió temblar entre aquellas manos.  
—Joder, Martin—El moreno murmuró aquella maldición con una voz débil, apresurándose a tomar su miembro entre sus dedos y a acariciarle con fuerza. El inglés podía sentir su propio miembro temblar, y tragó saliva, liberando aquellas palabras con mucho esfuerzo para no dar una orden. —Por favor. No quiero… ya sabes…  
El cuerpo de Martin se estremeció al oirle y al sentir sus caricias sobre su miembro. Y no tardó mucho más en hacer lo mismo, cuando le suplicó con aquellas palabras. Sus dedos se aferraron a su miembro, comenzando a acariciarle lentamente y de manera tortuosa, mientras se dedicaba aún a lamer y morder sus pezones y la piel de alrededor, dejando pequeñas marcas de sus mordidas por su torso.  
—No te hará falta decirlo, solo disfruta. —susurró con la voz grave, evidentemente excitado y completamente en situación.  
Si así me lo pides…¿Quién te diría que no? —La espalda de Kilgrave se arqueó un poco ante la excitación y su voz escapó, causando que mordiese su propio labio con fuerza, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa los tomase con rebeldía. 

Se dejó llevar por aquellas caricias y las disfrutó a la par que movía su muñeca para complacer igualmente a Martín, aproximándose a morder su rostro amorosamente hasta la línea de su mandíbula y después su cuello, que besó. El moreno se encontraba algo flexionado para llegar a aquella zona, aún con la lengua del apodado Cirujano sobre su pecho haciéndole temblar.  
Martin gimió y cerró los ojos al sentir el beso que dejó sobre su cuello, a la par de la sensación de su mano moviéndose de aquella manera. Giró su rostro y buscó sus labios, besándole de manera pasional. Puede que se estuviera dejando llevar más de la cuenta, pero ¿qué más daba? Ver que Kilgrave disfrutaba de aquello, y que podía sentirse igualmente bien el mismo, era más que suficiente.

—Quiero oirte gritar...—susurró contra sus labios, moviendo sus dedos para acariciar su glande. Alternaba aquellas caricias, con el movimiento a su alrededor. Apartó la mirada, para bajarla hasta su miembro cuando soltó su mano y le vio temblar.—¿Qué es lo más intenso que has llegado a hacer..?—preguntó volviendo a unir su mano a su alrededor.  
—He hecho más locuras de las que recuerdo— Una risa aspirada escapó de los labios de Kilgrave, que se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa sin aliento, bajando sus pestañas para encontrar su mirada con la celeste de Whitly. No podía negar que había tenido contables aventuras con mujeres, que parecían encontrar en él atractivo, a pesar de su a menudo retorcido carácter. — Aunque nada como esto. 

El moreno jadeó a causa de aquellas caricias que cobraban intensidad y siguió aquel ritmo, moviéndose con más velocidad sobre el miembro del ex médico. Su mano libre se apresuró a rodear la nuca del peligris con suavidad, aunque le acercó de forma lenta, observando sus labios con hambre , con las pestañas bajas. Kilgrave susurró sus palabras con cinismo, en un tono bajo.

—Si quieres que grite, hazme hacerlo, Martin Whitly.  
—Sabes cómo provocarme. —Martin se rio levemente, antes de relamerse.

Soltó su miembro para tomar sus manos con cuidado y apartarlas de su alrededor, mientras que con la otra, tomaba su cintura para hacerle caer sobre el sofá, colocándose encima de él. Pasó la lengua entre sus dientes, observando al hombre que tenía bajo él, antes de moverse y terminar de quitarle por completo los pantalones y la ropa interior.Kilgrave parecía seguir con su mirada aquellos rápidos gestos, repentinamente sintiendo su rostro caliente y tragó saliva, crispando las cejas.  
Martin acarició sus piernas ahora desnudas, admirando su miembro y ascendió por todo su cuerpo, su torso, hasta que sus manos rozaron el cuello de la camisa que tenía abierta. Una risa, casi triunfal salió de su interior y tiró de la corbata deshecha, atandola a las muñecas de Kilgrave, y dejando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza.  
—Veamos que tal se me da.  
Sus manos volvieron a bajar, ayudandose a levantar un poco el cuerpo del moreno, alzando sus piernas en las que se apoyó con su cuerpo, acercando su rostro a su miembro y acercándose lentamente a su tentadora entrada.  
El rostro del moreno estaba pintado con una expresión incrédula, alzando sus cejas en consternación. En un instante, había terminado atrapado como un insecto y con aquel hombre sobre él; Kilgrave parpadeó al verse sin control alguno por un momento, mientras sus mejillas se teñían más fuerte y arrugó el ceño.  
—Pe… pero — Murmuró sin demasiada voz, asmilando un poco aquel cambio repentino y frunciendo sus labios en una mueca, a pesar de la ola de calor que aquella fiereza por parte del ex médico había enviado hasta su entrepierna temblorosa. —¿Es necesario que… ?  
Sin embargo, nunca terminó aquella frase, pues un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios, que mordió con fuerza. El moreno entrecerró los ojos y maldijo con suavidad. Ya no estaba más en control. Y aquello le ponía más que le preocupaba.  
Mordió la piel de la ingle de Kilgrave mientras hablaba, divirtiéndose al verle tan nervioso al no controlar ahora aquella situación. Pero él mismo lo había pedido. Ahora intentaría hacerle disfrutar.

Cerró los ojos cuando su boca se colocó en su entrada, lamiendo con lentitud, a la vez que su mano volvía a masturbar su miembro, esta vez algo más rápido y estimulando la punta ya sensible. Notó como sus mejillas ardían incluso, y sus respiración se volvía pesada, haciendo que inspirase profundamente por la nariz. Su miembro incluso temblaba, ansioso por el contacto que le había ofrecido la mano de Kilgrave, pero ahora debía de esperar.  
Un gemido vulnerable escapó de los labios del moreno al sentir aquel húmedo tacto sobre su entrada, así como el contacto en su miembro, húmedo en impaciencia. Deseaba tocar a Martin, aunque ahora sus manos se mantenían retenidas. Una idea vino a la mente de Kilgrave que movió con suavidad sus caderas, tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos para contemplar al peligris, mientras una sonrisa retorcida tomaba sus labios, que relamió.  
—Detén tu mano. —Le ordenó aquello, pensando que se alegraría un poco la vista cuando cumpliese aquello bajo su efecto, a sabiendas de aunque ejerciese las acciones que le pidiera, seguiría consciente en todo momento. Eso haría todo incluso más interesante, además, tampoco es que pudiese aguantar mucho si seguía estimulandole así. —Tócate a ti mismo, muy lento.  
La mano del peligris paró el movimiento en aquel instante y alzó la mirada hacia Kilgrave sin dejar de lamerle. Su mano se aferró a su propio miembro y gimió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Se apartó de su entrada, y apoyó su mejilla en su ingle, dejandole una ristra de besos mientras hablaba.  
—Quiero que te corras… Si no te toco no podré… —murmuró entre jadeos y gemidos, mordiendo con suavidad su piel. Tragó saliva y se mordió el labio antes de volver a centrarse en lamerle, e introducir la punta de su lengua en su interior, sin dejar de tocarse a sí mismo.

—Podría correrme solo mirando la cara que tienes ahora mismo. —Kilgrave habló tembloroso y una sonrisa tomó sus labios, suspirando cálidamente ante los movimientos de la lengua ajena, sin poder evitar que sus caderas se moviesen cuidadosamente, buscando más. —Ve más rápido.  
La mirada del castaño se tiñó de lujuria, más que encantado con lo que estaba presenciando y se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en cómo disfrutaría pudiendo llevarle al límite, haciéndole suplicarle lo que quería. Cuando se dió cuenta de que Martin podría estar llegando al orgasmo, alzó su voz de nuevo, en un tono no con mucho volumen, aunque áspera por la excitación. 

—No te corras aún. 

Martin gimió y apretó su miembro en la base. Notaba incluso en su mano el liquido preseminal que recorría su longitud, y frunció el ceño antes de apartarse y observar el rostro de Kilgrave. Había hecho caso a todo lo que le había dicho, pero cortarle el orgasmo de aquella forma, era una tortura demasiado placentera. Notaba su cuerpo temblar y aferró su otra mano al cuerpo del moreno, arañandole ligeramente.  
—Si… Si no dejas que me corra, no pienso continuar. Estamos a mano, Kilgrave. —su voz estaba ronca por el inminente orgasmo que se acercaba, pero aun no llegaba a culminar.  
Kilgrave sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos brillaron con interés al poder contemplar de nuevo el carácter del que estaba dotado el hombre frente a él, no prestando demasiada atención al hecho de que podría obligarle a continuar si quisiera, pero prefería seguir su juego.  
—Es que te ves tan apetecible justo así. —El moreno bajó sus pestañas con un cierto rubor tomando sus mejillas, sentía la boca seca sólo de distinguir la humedad en el miembro del peligris y el hambre con la que clavaba sus ojos celestes en su cuerpo, aún inmovilizado por su propia corbata. —Está bien, déjame ver cómo te corres por fin. Podrías acabar haciéndote daño y no queremos eso. Yo al menos no lo quiero. 

Kilgrave rodeó el cuello de Martin con sus brazos atados a la perfección y su cuerpo se calentó ante la situación; sus rostros estaban más cerca y el inglés aprovechó para dejar una mordida suave en el oído de Whitly, besando su frente justo después.  
Al cambiar a aquella posición, Martin quedó nuevamente entre sus piernas, con su cuerpo sobre el del moreno y nuevamente, un gemido abandonó sus labios cuando le permitió volver a tocarse. Su mano se relajó y comenzó a moverla, centrándose en autoestimularse el glande, sabiendo que en segundos podría correrse.

Y asi fue cuando sintió el mordisco en su oreja. Martin apretó la mandibula y con un gemido gutural, se vino sobre el cuerpo del moreno, teniendose que apoyar con el antebrazo, quedando mucho más cerca de él mientras jadeaba y notaba como su cuerpo se estremecía y le daban espasmos.  
—Permíteme tocarte… —susurró con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer, rozando sus labios contra los de Kilgrave, esperando que hiciese caso a su ruego.  
El de ojos castaños suspiró calurosamente al sentir la esencia de Martin pintar un poco su abdomen y tembló, mordiendo su labio, al poder contemplar su extasiado rostro y oír sus súplicas, bajando las pestañas.  
—Oh, Martin— Una débil risa escapó de los labios de Kilgrave, aireada contra su boca y apenas sin aliento. —Tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras.  
El de cabello grueso y castaño se relamió los labios antes de unirlos candentemente a los de Whitly, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones y separando un poco más sus piernas para poder así acercarle más a sí, estrechándolos contra aquel amplio sofá.  
Martin profundizó aquel beso y movió sus caderas, rozando ambos miembros antes de bajar su mano hasta alcanzar el del moreno, acariciandole lentamente. Ansiaba entrar ya en su interior, pero no era ninguna clase de salvaje como para hacerlo sin la preparación adecuada.  
Mordió el labio de Kilgrave y subió su otra mano, rozando sus dedos contra sus labios, antes de susurrarle.  
—Lamelos. —se atrevió a ordenar Martin, observando su mirada, completamente extasiado.  
Kilgrave sintió su rostro arder pero bajó las pestañas en una expresión relajada aunque acalorada por la situación. El moreno sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo ante aquellas palabras y observó sus dedos, comenzando a lamerlos desvergonzadamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados.  
—Me gusta cuando tomas el control. —Kilgrave murmuró sus palabras en una obscena sonrisa, después de retirarse y atender a sus gestos, separando sus propias piernas para facilitar el proceso. No le costó mostrar vulnerabilidad en su rostro y gimió débilmente ante el contacto sobre su miembro una vez más, haciendo al inglés temblar. —No sé si tendré la suficiente paciencia para eso. Te necesito.  
—Ten solo un poco de paciencia. —susurró Martin como pudo, intentando controlarse ante aquellas palabras. 

El amante del violeta tragó saliva, esperando que el proceso no demorase mucho y por dentro quiso morirse al oír lo desesperado que sonaba, con aquella voz desalentada y suplicante, se sentía patético.  
Que Kilgrave estuviera tan ansioso porque entrase en su interior, no ayudaba a que intentase tomarlo con calma, para que no le doliese, ni dañarle. Sus dedos tantearon su entrada, humedecida por haber estado antes lamiendo y los introdujo con sumo cuidado, intentando hacer que se acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible, aunque sabía que aquello llevaba su propio proceso.  
Su miembro reclamaba estar en su interior, Martin notaba incluso un leve dolor, de estar aguantando en aquel momento, a pesar de haberse corrido minutos atrás. 

Besó los labios de Kilgrave y sacó sus dedos, acercando su miembro con ayuda de su mano y tanteó la entrada, mientras buscaba su mirada.  
—Muérdeme si hace falta, si te duele… —lamió los labios del moreno antes de mover sus caderas ligeramente, entrando dentro suyo con lentitud.  
Kilgrave jadeó con suavidad en respuesta a sus dedos, pero gruñó de dolor al sentirle entrar, apretando los dientes contra la piel del cuello de Whitly mientras su rostro se teñía de color. El inglés cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró los dedos en la espalda del peligris por aferrarse a algo.  
Martin mordió su propio labio y gimió al sentir sus dientes sobre su piel. Disfrutando del placer que realmente el provocaba aquello y sentir sus dedos a su espalda.  
Aquella invasión se sentía tan deliciosa pero a la vez le cortaba como un cuchillo, la mirada ambiciosa del moreno buscó la del de ojos celestes, nublado por la lujuria y se relamió los labios. Kilgrave agarró un par de rizos del cabello de Martín en la zona de la nuca y tiró con suavidad, alzando su rostro hacia el suyo propio y acercándose a su boca.  
—Ven aquí. —El castaño gruñó con un susurro cargado de excitación y apresó los labios del ex médico con obscenidad, besándole de forma superficial y tomando bocanadas de aire cálido contra él; bajó sus pestañas y movió con ternura sus caderas delgadas.  
Los ojos del peligris se entrecerraron cuando tiró de su cabello y se dejó guiar hasta los labios de Kilgrave, que le besaba sin querer profundizar. Una de sus manos buscó su nuca y lo terminó de acercar, introduciendo su lengua en su interior para lamerle. Apretó su otra mano en la piel de su cintura, y comenzó a dar unas profundas estocadas pero lentas, intentando sacarle aquellos gemidos que, sorprendentemente, le volvían loco.  
Kilgrave no opuso resistencia a su beso y gimió al sentir la lengua ajena contra la suya de forma húmeda. Las estocadas suaves pero profundas con las que empezó aquella danza le arrancaron gemidos al inglés que pensó que él mismo nunca oiría salir de su boca, y que murieron contra la boca de Martin.  
El castaño maldijo con suavidad y rodeó el cuello de Whitly con cuidado, para mantenerle cerca de sí, moviendo también sus caderas para seguirle el ritmo. Al retirarse, Kilgrave quiso observar en semblante de Martin como podía, y mantener su mirada con excitación.  
—No entiendo cómo he estado perdiendo tanto el tiempo— Confesó con coquetería, alzando una ceja con sus mejillas coloreadas y mordió el labio de Martin.  
—Quizás no estarías haciendolo conmigo ahora mismo.—gruñó Martin sobre sus labios antes de volver a besarle profundamente, pero por corto tiempo.

Mientras movía sus caderas de aquella manera, el peligris bajó sus besos por su mentón hasta su cuello, donde comenzó a morderle y lamerle. La mano de su nuca subió hasta su cabello, tirando de este para ayudarse y tener un espacio amplio donde continuar con sus acciones.  
Acarició la piel de su abdomen y aumentó el movimiento de sus embestidas.  
Kilgrave gruñó extasiado y mordió su propio labio con fuerza para poder reprimir a medias su propia voz, aquellas estocadas iban directas a un punto que le hacía ver las estrellas y su rostro se coloreó por la vergüenza, tembloroso bajo el cuerpo de Martin. Clavó sus uñas en la espalda del peligris, acompañando sus embestidas con sus propios movimientos, consiguiendo suplicarle apenas con aliento.  
—Más rápido. —Lo que tenía cuerpo de orden realmente se derretía en una imploración, dejándose hacer por aquello que Whitly realmente deseara y que tocase su cuerpo como quisiese. El moreno dejó una mordida en el oído del ex médico.  
Martin jadeó y resopló sobre su piel, incorporandose un poco para pasar una de sus manos por su cabello y revolverlo. Se mordió el labio y por segundos paró su movimiento, ayudándose de sus dos manos para apartar las de Kilgrave de su alrededor, y poder acomodarse mejor en aquella posición.  
El peligris se relamió y ambas manos se aferraron a su cintura, alzándole ligeramente. Movió su cadera y gimió saliendo de su interior por completo, rozando su entrada sin volverla a meter. Estaba deleitandose del rostro de Kilgrave, deseoso de continuar y de sentirse lleno y pleno. Rodeó su cintura con su brazo, quedando sobre él mientras volvía a llena su interior, comenzando a moverse con aquella rapidez que ambos ansiaban. El moreno gritó con cada embestida, tratando de tomar aire entre estocada y estocada, sin poder mantener apenas sus ojos abiertos; dejó ver su lengua para relamer sus propios labios y sintió el sudor recorrer su frente, así como notó que brillaba también por todo el cuerpo de Martin. Kilgrave sintió que estaba llegando al límite, y que su mente se sentía ligera, mientras cada vez le costaba más evitar que sus facciones se desfiguraran en puro éxtasis. Alzó una pierna y la colocó sobre el hombro de Whitly, girando levemente su torso para que sentir todo aquello más profundamente, jadeando en placer; Kilgrave no pudo retener mucho más el deseo de acariciarse a sí mismo, estimulandose gentilmente al principio con estocadas lentas que le arrancaron gemidos.  
Martin giró el rostro, besando la piel de su pierna y bajó sus manos hasta alcanzar su trasero. Sus manos masajearon sus glúteos separandolos y arañandole. No podía controlar sus acciones, y mucho menos al oírle gemir de aquella manera mientras le penetraba y el mismo se masturbaba. Frunció el ceño, cerrando los ojos dejándose invadir por el placer. Sus embestidas se volvían más profundas, buscando su propio placer y la manera de acabar en su interior.  
Kilgrave sintió que se correría en poco tiempo si aquél ritmo se mantenía mucho más; llevó desesperadamente su mano libre al rostro de Martin, sudoroso como el suyo,y lo acunó,retirando con sus dedos un par de rizos pegados a su semblante. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa, sin dejar de suspirar con cada movimiento suyo, cínica y relamió sus propios labios, gimiendo su nombre con debilidad, muy a sabiendas de lo que aquello podía causar al ex médico.  
—Voy a correrme, Martin— Kilgrave suspiró en un hilo de voz y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.  
—Repite mi nombre. —Gimió acercando su rostro al de Kilgrave, para tomar sus labios y dejarle cortos besos mientras hablaba.— Yo también… M-Me corro, Kilgrave.

Gimió su nombre dando unas ultimas embestidas profundas, antes de terminar en su interior, aferrándose a su cintura y estrechandole, pegando su cuerpo al delgado del moreno.  
Su cuerpo se sacudió en leves espasmos y apartó las manos de su miembro, buscando su mirada mientras se relamía, quería ser él quien le tocase para hacerle llegar al orgasmo.  
Kilgrave se estremeció al sentir la mirada de Martin sobre la suya y cómo tomaba su miembro. Cumpliendo con lo que el ex médico le había pedido, el moreno gimió su nombre, distinguiendo cómo su interior se llenaba de la esencia ajena, cálida y arqueó la espalda en puro éxtasis. Estaba tan cerca que no fue capaz de hacer más que dejarse llevar por aquellas caricias sobre su miembro, que le arrancaban la voz de forma obscena, haciendo aquello que Kilgrave cerrase sus ojos con fuerza, con el rostro ardiendo en color.  
Clavó sus dedos en la espalda de Martin y jadeó, corriéndose sobre su propio abdomen, brillante por el sudor y que subía y bajaba a causa de su agitada respiración.  
—Joder.—Fue lo único que pudo murmurar. El inglés tragó saliva tratando de recuperar el aliento, con su expresión extasiada por completo, y las pestañas bajas.  
Martin aprovechó que no observaba su rostro para besar el del moreno con mimo, subiendo sus manos para desatarle la corbata de sus muñecas. Entrelazó sous dedos y movió sus manos hasta dejarla frente a su rostro, besando ambos dorsos antes de dejarlas reposar sobre su cuerpo.  
—Deberíamos ir de nuevo a tomar una ducha y dejar que te ayude a limpiarte bien. —Martin se mordió el labio y rozó su nariz sobre las mejillas de Kilgrave. Movió sus caderas, saliendo lentamente de su interior, incorporándose para quedar sentado, acariciando con suavidad sus piernas mientras le observaba.  
Las piernas del moreno temblaron levemente al sentirse vacío de repente y observó con cierta timidez cómo Martin posaba aquellos besos en sus manos, irónicamente sorprendido por el cariño que irradiaba, algo a lo que Kilgrave sí que no estaba acostumbrado. La lujuria no era algo nuevo, se había sentido deseado a menudo, por alguna razón, pues parecía resultar atractivo, pero el aprecio real era un terreno totalmente remoto para él. 

—Me parece la mejor idea que has tenido desde que has llegado, Cirujano. —Una risita tomó los labios del inglés que frotó sus ahora libre muñecas, dedicándole una mirada traviesa y tomando el mentón ajeno con suavidad. —Y luego podemos disfrutar de una buena cena que nos preparará gustosamente ese personal que tengo pendiente para liberar.  
—¿Mejor idea que haber practicado sexo en el sofá? —dijo Martin en un tono satírico, acompañando con una sonrisa a la risa de Kilgrave.—No perdamos más el tiempo entonces, y diles que la hagan mientras nos tomamos unos minutos más para nosotros.  
—¿Dónde firmo? —Kilgrave sólo carcajeó de nuevo. 

El peligris mantuvo su mirada sobre la del moreno, atento a su respuesta. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se acababan de dar toda aquella situación, pero simplemente lo iba a disfrutar. Después de todo, no se arrepentía de nada. No podía dar nada por sentado, pero en su mente barruntaba el ligero pensamiento de; ¿y si Kilgrave era eso que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando? Aquello que sentía que le faltaba para estar pleno.  
Martin le tendió la mano al moreno, para ayudarle a incorporarse y este la tomó gustoso, caminando ahora a su vera, rumbo al cuarto de baño sin prisa alguna.


End file.
